dillonsrollingwesternfandomcom-20200214-history
VC Points
VC Points are bonus points that Dillon earns for performing a very cool move or playing well. As for what VC stands for, well, that's a secret. These points allows Dillon to earn more money at the end of each day. The amount of money he can earn is double the total VC points earned. VC Accomplishments There is a total of 61 different accomplish moves that Dillon can perform. VC: Laundry Hater: :100 points For towns that have muddy areas, clear all three days without getting the slightest bit muddy. (earned after 3-days raid) VC: Money Manager: :200 points Complete a stage with the amount of money Russ suggested, or less. (No cuts off the money at zero) (earned by past 3-day raid) VC: Penny Pincher: :1000 points Complete a stage with no starting money. Only possible to get if you already cleared the stage, cuts off all start money to zero. (earned by past 3-day raid) VC: Bee Keeper :?? points Complete a stage after outfitting all the gun towers with gatling guns. (earned by past 3-day raid) VC: Tower Defender :250 points Complete a stage after outfitting all the gun towers with shotguns. (earned by past 3-day raid) VC: Bare Handed: :400 points Complete a stage without using any items (except dynamite). (earned by past 3-day raid) VC: Strategist :?? points Complete a stage without ever fighting a grock. VC: Guardian Spirit: :100 points Complete all three days of grock raids without letting one get into the village. (earned by past 3-day raid) VC: Solo Ranger: :800 points Complete a stage without entering a tower even once. (earned by past 3-day raid) VC: Sky Harvester: :50 points Collect all the floating scruffle puffs that appear on a given day. VC: Quick Picker: :25 points Grab a bunch of (four) scruffles quickly and skillfully. VC: Tunnel Rat: :?? points Defeat a Boomgrock group inside a tunnel with a dash roll attack. VC: Ruin Runner: :100 points Open all the treasure chests in all the ancient ruins on the first day of a stage. VC: Gatekeeper: :100 points Defeat three grock groups in the threshold of entering the village, thereby preventing them from getting in. (earned by past 3-day raid) VC: Rock Hound: :30 points Have Dillon clear out all the (six) mines on a given day all by himself. VC: Rock Roller: :20 points Quickly roll around the desert and destroy (three) the breakable things that are scattered arround. VC: Flying Armadillo :25 points Have Dillon jump a great distance without using the jump pad VC: Mud Wader: :20 points Without using an Arma-Dash, speed some distance through the mud using the dash roll. VC: Water Splasher: :30 points Fall in the water five times. VC: Fire Walker: :?? points Fall into the lava three times. VC: Roundadillo: :2 points Curl up into a ball, and hold that position for five seconds without rolling or spinning. (outside battles) VC: Trainspotter: :150 points Help the train reach the village without allowing its health to drop below 90%. VC: Steelworker :500 points Construct all the towers in the stage out of steel. (earned by past 3-day raid) VC: Dashing Dude: :150 points Destroy three enemy groups with a dash roll attack within 20 seconds and without entering a battle with them. VC: Frantic Hunter :?? points Defeat 10 grock groups on the theshold of entering the village, thereby preventing them from getting in. (earned by past 3-day raid) VC: Train Guardian: :300 points Get the train to the village undamaged without using the shield crystal. (earned by past 3-day raid) VC: Killer Claw: :10 points Using consecutive claw attacks, defeat three grocks without touching the ground. VC: Flank Attacker: :20 points Defeat a grock by attacking it from behind. VC: Merciless: :?? points Defeat a grock by attacking it while it's knocked over. VC: Bushwhacker: :60 points Defeat a grock from behind as it is just looking around. VC: Arma-Mode Ace :?? points Hit five grocks simultaneously with the Arma-Mode wave. VC: Bullet Catcher: :40 points Destroy a Gungrock's bullets with a charge attack. VC: Bike Tipper: :?? points In one battle, trip up a Motogrock three times. VC: Fire Stopper: :?? points Attack a Magmagrock while it is heating up, stopping it from doing so. VC: Roadkiller: :66 points Hit three grocks with a single drift attack (you cannot touch during a drift is going, or not active this). VC: Sudden Death: :50 points End a battle with a single charge attack. (place a Footgrock group on one of the lower corners to simplify the task) VC: Backstabber: :?? points Pass under the enemy with a tunnel attack and defeat it from behind. VC: Greenhorn: :3 points Foil a grock attack by curling up in a ball without spinning. VC: Fast-Draw Artist: :10 points From a curled-up start, quickly and skillfully defeat a grock by charging it. VC: Gold Miner: :25 points Defeat a Goldgrock in battle. VC: Finished Them: :50 points Have Dillon's attack defeat the final grock of the day. VC: Nugget Knocker :150 points Make a Nuggetgrock drop ore three times in a single battle. VC: Chain Maker: :?? points Defeat three Boomgrocks at the same time by causing them to explode simultaneously. VC: Drift King: :?? points Hit six or more grocks with a single drift attack. VC: Wingman: :100 points Battle together with a ranger ally, but make sure JUST his attack defeats the last grock of a group. VC: Stop! Thief!: :100 points Defeat a group of Snaggrocks in 15 seconds or less without letting them get away. VC: Kill or Be Killed: :?? points Defeat a Megagrock before it can fire a bullet. VC: Unlucky: :240 points Encounter and defeat two or more Veggrock or Red Veggrock groups in a single day. VC: Grinding Legend: :500 points Grind grocks a total of 1,000 times. VC: Grinding Maniac: :1000 points Grind grocks a total of 10,000 times. VC: Grinding King: :2000 points Grind grocks a total of 50,000 times. VC: Last Roundup: :700 points End a battle with a completely untouched grock group with a single Arma-Charge. VC: Green Combo: :5 points Get 20 continuous attack hits. VC: Blue Flash: :10 points Get 30 continuous attack hits. VC: Crimson Gale: :30 points Get 50 continuous attack hits. VC: Purple Torrent: :150 points Get 70 continuous attack hits. VC: Golden Legend: :?? points Get 100 continuous attack hits. VC: Basic 3-Kill: :50 points In a single battle, defeat grocks using the roll attack, the claw attack, and the grind attack. VC: Advanced 3-Kill :200 points In a single battle, defeat grocks using the charge attack, the drift attack, and the Arma-Mode attack. VC: Gentlemen of War :500 points In a single battle, defeat grocks using the roll attack, the claw attack, the grind attack, the charge attack, the drift attack, and the Arma-Charge attack. VC: Colorful Killer: :500 points Experience five finishing colors (by defeating the last enemy in the middle of a combo) in a single stage. Trivia *The mysterious Accomplishments 75 and 76 are now available! Category:Gameplay Category:The Last Ranger